Two Years
by Yankees01
Summary: Drew needs a wife and Victoria needs a new start. Can they help each other and make it two years without killing each other? AU Char: Drew, OC, Barrett, Sheamus, and others
1. The Agreement

**A/N: I only own the OC**

I sighed as I looked across the table at the man who had just made me a very interesting offer. I ran my hand through my hair and wondered if I was crazy for actually considering it. I didn't know him, but he had just offered me everything I needed and maybe wanted in that moment.

"Are you serious?" I asked him and he let out a low chuckle.

"Yes, you need to get away from here and I need someone. We can help each other. I will get you away from here, you will act like my wife, and we both can get certain people off our backs." He said.

I had to consider myself crazy. I barely knew him, and the only reason I knew him was because I accidentally backed into his car the other day. I knew that I should have given him a false name.

"Well?" he asked me and I bit my bottom lip.

"I don't even know you." I said and he chuckled, again. He wasn't bad looking and he definitely had money.

"What's the actual terms?" I finally asked him.

"You marry me and stay married for two years I will give you enough money to live on the rest of your life. I will leave you alone after that and you can do whatever you want. You won't even have to see me after then." He said and I nodded.

"No kids?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"We don't even have to sleep in the same room. I just need a wife so that my family will leave me alone and that I can take over the rest of my father's business." He said and I nodded.

"Where will we live?" I asked him.

"I have a large house in Florida that should do, plus it's far away from anyone here." He said and I knew that he was right. I wanted to be far away from here.

"What about the wedding?" I asked him.

"We can fake that… just go to the courthouse." He said and I nodded.

"What are you running from anyways?" he asked me.

"I will tell you if you tell me why you are in dire need of a wife?" I asked him and he nodded in agreement.

"I decided that I was going to date a guy who was in a motorcycle gang. I might have seen some stuff I shouldn't have and now they might be looking for me." I said and he nodded with a smirk.

"So you like bad boys?" he asked me and I shot him a look.

"Calm down, I need a wife because my parents won't let me take over my father's business without having a wife and settling down." He said and I nodded.

"So, would we have to act like a couple all the time?" I asked him.

"Most of the time, but no, not all the time. We will for events and around family." He said and I nodded.

I seriously didn't know if I was crazy or desperate at this point. I didn't have anyone else or any other way to get out of this. I scanned the room and my eyes fell on him. He wasn't bad looking and the terms sounded really good. I just didn't want something that wasn't too good to be true.

"Fine." I finally agreed and he smiled at me.

"Great, give me your address and I will send movers in the morning. We can get married tomorrow. I will stop by and pick you up." He said and I nodded.

I wrote down my address and he smiled at me.

"Don't fret, I will make this worth your while." He said and I nodded.

"I hope so." I mumbled.

"Beside Victoria Galloway has a nice ring to it." He said with a smirk. I sighed, but let it go. I was just hoping that I didn't make a wrong choice because I had to live with it the next two years.

**A/N: Let me know if it's worth continuing. Please review**


	2. Florida

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Victoria POV

I didn't get any sleep that night. I was nervous, giddy, and considering myself to be crazy after agreeing to marry a man that I didn't know. I knew that it was my fault for getting into this trouble, but I never imagined that this would be how I was going to get out of it.

I was going through stuff to give away and what I wanted to take with me. I sighed as my phone rang. I knew that it had to be on my bed somewhere as I started to throw random items and clothing to find it. I finally answered it and it was my brother.

"Hey, Tori." He said and I smiled.

"Hey, Chase, what's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing just had a second and wanted to call ya." He said and I smiled. I loved my brother, but we didn't get to see each other all the time. He was up in Canada as a foreman for a logging company and I was in California.

"I have news." I said and I wasn't sure how he was going to react to this, but he had right to know.

"What is it? You are moving to get away from that dumbest that you dated?" he asked me and I let out a laugh. I knew that it was no secret that my brother didn't like Mason, but he was nice enough to let me make my own mistakes.

"Yes, but I am also getting married." I said and I heard him spit out whatever he was eating or drinking at the time.

"What?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm marrying Drew and moving to Florida." I said as I bit my bottom lip. I really didn't know how I was supposed to keep this from my brother. He was my only family left.

"Well, as long as he treats you good." He said and I exhaled a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Thanks, bro." I said.

We talked a little bit longer before I finally fell asleep. I was dreading tomorrow and looking forward to it at the same time. I knew that it was a change, but I had to pray that it was change for the better.

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. It was a little after 9 am.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Victoria, its Drew… be ready in an hour. Pack a bag with clothes and things so that we can leave for Florida tonight." He said and hung up before I could say anything. I knew this day was going to be interesting after that great start.

I sighed and got up. I got ready in a wrap dress and some wedges. I figured that we were going to the courthouse today, so I wanted to look a little nicer. I had just finished when someone knocked on my door. I opened it to see Drew, some movers, and another man.

"Morning, Victoria. I am going to have the movers pack your stuff and take it to Florida." He said and I nodded.

"This is Paul (Justin Gabriel)… he is my assistant. He will grab your bags to take with us today." He said and I nodded.

"It's in there." I said and Paul walked past me without a word. He came back with my bags and Drew gently grabbed my elbow. We started towards the car. He opened the door and I looked around one last time before getting into the car. I would miss LA, but I knew this was better for me.

"We are going to go to the airport. We will be getting married in Florida." He said and I nodded.

We got the airport and boarded a private plane. He really was made of money. I sat down in one of the seats, while Drew and Paul talked about stuff.

Drew POV

I watched Victoria as she looked out the window. She really was beautiful. I got lucky that she accepted my offer; I figured that she would. I knew that most people couldn't resist me.

She was wearing a pale green wrap dress with nude wedges. She had her long brown hair curled and half pulled up. She had perfectly manicured nails and carried herself very well.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Sure." She said and I nodded. I motioned for Paul to grab us something.

"I hope that you like white wine." I said and she nodded as I sat beside her. I handed her a glass as Paul brought me the bottle. I poured us some and she gave me a small smile.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes." She admitted and I nodded

"Don't be… everything will go great." I said and she gave me a small almost forced smile.

"We are going to pick out rings from my jeweler tonight. We are having a small wedding tomorrow, so you can pick out a dress tomorrow morning." I said and I watched as she took a deep breath.

"Alright." She finally said and I smirked.

We sat there and sipped on wine before I started to work on stuff. She pulled a book out of her bag and began to read it. We landed a few hours later.

Victoria POV

We landed near Tampa and got off the plane. We got into a waiting SUV.

"To the jeweler." Drew said and the driver took off. We pulled up to a small building a little while later. I had been taking in the city that was now my home. I sighed as we got out; it definitely wasn't LA.

We were let into the building and lead into a large room. The room had cases of jewelry and various items. I saw a shorter, rounder, tanned gentleman standing near one of the cases.

"Drew, glad to have you back… I understand that you are looking for wedding bands and rings?" he asked as Drew nodded and pulled me towards the man.

"You have a beautiful fiancé." He said and I gave a small smile once Drew shot me a look.

"Thank you." I managed to say.

"Pick any ring you want." He said as he pointed towards some cases. I turned when someone came into my view.

"Oh, you must be Victoria… I'm Drew's mother." She said and I felt my pulse elevate. I didn't know that I was meeting his family now.

**A/N: Please review**


	3. Getting Ready

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Victoria POV

I looked at the woman standing in front of me. She had a friendly and warm smile. She was dressed very nice, a little shorter than me, and seemed very friendly. I wasn't sure what to do, because I had no idea that I was going to be meeting her now.

"Mrs. Galloway, it's so nice to meet you." I said and she hugged me.

"It's Anne, dear, and I am so glad to meet you. I had no idea that Drew was proposing." She said and I saw Drew out of the corner of my eye. I knew that he wanted me to play along.

"Yes, well, I was shocked, but I love your son with everything." I said and she smiled a little bigger.

"Mom, she needs to pick out her ring and then our rings." Drew said and she nodded.

"Well, come on, let's pick you something nice out." She said and took my arm. I exchanged a glace with Drew and walked away with her.

"You are beautiful, dear." She said and I smiled, but I was mesmerized by the rings that I was looking though; I had no idea how I was going to pick one out.

"Do you see any you like?" she asked me.

"I like all of them." I said and she chuckled.

"Drew must care a lot for you since he is letting you choose your ring." She said and I smiled, but I couldn't help and feel bad because it was a huge lie. We only met a little over 3 days ago.

I was looking when a ring caught my eye and I knew that I had to have it. The ring was platinum with a large square cut diamond surrounded by small pink sapphires. I was looking at it and she smiled at me.

"Drew, she found on." Anne said and I looked up at him. He walked over and looked at it.

"It's very nice." He said and smiled at me.

We picked out wedding bands and left to meet people for dinner.

"I can't believe that you are getting married tomorrow." Anne said as we walked into a restaurant.

"Yes, and I would very much appriciate you helping me pick out a wedding dress tomorrow." I said and she smiled.

"Absolutely." She said with a genuine smile.

Drew POV

We got done eating with my parents and brother when we finally got to my house. I had Paul carry her bag inside and put in it the room next to mine.

"Come on, I will show you around and you need to meet people." I said and she nodded as she followed me.

"Kelly!" I said as soon as we walked inside the kitchen. She appeared a second later with a smile.

"Kelly, this is my fiancé, Victoria." She said and Kelly hugged Victoria.

"Nice to meet you and I'm glad that there is another girl in the house." Kelly said and I pursed my lips. Kelly always did talk a lot, but she had other good qualities. I shot her a look and she stepped away.

"We will be having our wedding reception here tomorrow night." I said and Kelly smiled.

"Great. I will discuss it with you tomorrow." She said and slipped away.

We continued through the house and I showed her all the rooms that she was allowed to go into and told her where not to go. She didn't argue with me, which was a great quality, and ended back up in the kitchen.

"Thank you for inviting my mother to go with you in the morning." I said and she nodded.

"I needed some help from someone." She said and I smirked.

"I am sure that you will like my friends wives and girlfriends so you won't be so alone." I said and she nodded.

"Good night." She said a second later. I nodded and watched her walk away.

Victoria POV

I showered and went back into the room that I was staying in for the night. I sighed and walked out onto the balcony. I saw the entire backyard and the ocean in the distance.

I sighed and heard voices below me. I looked to see Drew and another man standing on the patio. I could over hear them and sighed as I realized what they were talking about… me.

"She's beautiful." The man said in a very distinct Irish voice.

"She is, but I don't think she will be easy to break." Drew said and I smirked at the comment.

"Maybe she will break you." The man said and I was already beginning to like this guy.

"I doubt that, mate." Drew said and I sighed. Drew really was as cocky as he looks.

I got tired of listening to them and finally went to bed. I didn't sleep very well, but I had realized that my life would be a lie from tomorrow until the end of the next two years. I just hoped that I could make it.

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on my door. I looked up to see Kelly smiling at me.

"Hey, morning, um… Drew wanted me to get you up. You are supposed to be meeting his mother in an hour." She said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and she shut the door.

I got ready and walked downstairs and little while later. I could hear Drew talking to his mother.

"Good morning, dear." Anne said and I smiled.

"Morning." I said.

"Are you ready?" she asked me and I nodded.

"See you at the courthouse." Drew said and gave me a small smile. I nodded and walked out with Anne.

Anne POV

Victoria and I got into my car and headed off towards a dress shop.

"Oh, Richard, could you please stop at the café. I am sure that Victoria is starving." I said and smiled at her.

We got there and ordered.

"Thank you." She said and I nodded.

She had amazing manners, was beautiful, and carried herself very well. I had seen her interaction with Drew and she seemed to understand that he wanted her in her place. I knew that he had that thought because of his father, and I had hoped that he hadn't picked that up. I see that I was wrong when I saw how they interacted.

We ate and headed to the dress shop. We went inside and Nattie met us at the door. Nattie was one of our family friends and her family owned this shop.

"Good morning, Natalya." I said and she smiled at me.

"You must be Drew's fiancé." She said to Victoria.

"Yes, I'm Victoria, it's nice to meet you." Victoria said and Nattie hugged her.

"Pick out any dress you want." I told Victoria and she smiled at me. I was glad that she was grateful and not a stuck up bitch.

**A/N: Please review & check out my other story Family Affairs if you have a second. **


	4. Wedding

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews! I just wanted to let everyone know that Drew, Stu, and Stephen are going to be portrayed as assholes, so don't be shocked. **

Victoria POV

I sighed as I pulled off another dress. I had always dreamed about getting married, but this part wasn't included in my dream. I pulled on another dress and loved it. I smoothed it down and knew that this is the one that I wanted.

I walked out and Anne smiled at me.

"You look beautiful." She said and I smiled.

"I love this one." I said and she nodded.

"It's perfect." She said and I looked in the mirror. I was happy, but I still felt a twinge of guilt at the fact that this marriage really was a lie. I pushed the thoughts away and looked in the mirror again.

I had picked out a strapless, beaded, and had a wrapped design with a small train. I didn't want a veil so Anne called the jeweler and had him pick out a jeweled hair clip for me to wear. I smiled as we left the place to go to the florist. I grabbed a small bouquet of pink roses and Anne pick out Drew a flower for his jacket.

"Are you ready?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I'm nervous." I admitted and she smiled at me.

"Don't be, dear." She said and for some reason she was comforting, but I had a feeling she wouldn't be if she knew what we were actually doing.

Drew POV

I arrived at the courthouse with my father and two best mates Stu and Stephen. We had all known each other when our parents started business ventures in the US.

"I'm glad that you found someone, son." My dad said and I nodded. I felt a little guilty because it wasn't completely honest, but my parents had laid out strict stipulation that I didn't like, so I got around them. Victoria and I knew that two years was all we had to put into this.

Stephen and Stu gave me smirk, because I had never been honest with them about where I met her or how I knew her. I wasn't going to tell them everything… I couldn't let this secret get out.

We arrived at the courthouse and walked into the judges chambers. We were waiting on Victoria, my mother, and Kelly to join us. I turned as the door opened to see my mother and Kelly walk inside, but I was surprised when I saw Victoria. She looked beautiful and elegant. I smiled at her as I held out my hand. She took it and pined the flower to my jacket as Kelly held her roses.

"Now, we are ready." She said and I nodded.

The judge did their thing and a few minutes later I was officially married. Victoria and I shared a short kiss, which was our first, but no one noticed the awkwardness. I looked over and Mom and Dad were smiling. I was glad to see that and the hardest part of over. They had accepted Victoria and let the wedding happen. We signed the papers and left to go celebrate.

Victoria POV

We got in the car to go back to Drew's house and have the reception. I got in a looked out the window.

"You do look very nice." He said and I looked at him surprised.

"Thank you… you clean up nice yourself." I said and he shot me a smirk.

We rode the rest of the way back in silence. We arrived and Drew helped me out of the car. I took his hand as he lead us up to the house. We were greeted by all of his friends. I smiled and acted like I was happy.

I was introduced to a lot of people. Drew had a larger family than I thought and lots of friends. I couldn't remember everyone's name, but I was nice about it and thanked everyone for coming. I really just wanted to run away from all of this. I knew that it was just one big lie.

Drew POV

I was having fun and I knew that everyone else was as well. I had been told congrats, how beautiful Victoria was, and that I was a lucky man many times. I was just glad that everything was going as planned.

"Come on, dance with your bride!" Stu said as they turned music on. I smirked and them and looked at Victoria. She gave me a small smile as I held out my hand. She took it and I pulled her to me as we started to dance on the patio. I smiled down at her, which she returned with a slightly forced smile, as someone took our picture.

"Thanks." I whispered to her and she kissed my cheek softly. I smiled because I knew that we were both committed to this for right now.

Everyone finally left around 2 am and I was glad. Victoria was still in her wedding dress as she walked upstairs. I sighed and followed her up there.

"I had everything moved into my room." I said and she looked at me surprised.

"Kelly did it… so you have your own closet now." I said and pointed into my room. She made an 'O' with her mouth and nodded. I pulled her in there and showed her the closet. She nodded and walked into it. I had my personal shopper pick her out some more clothes, shoes, and accessories.

"I had a personal shopper pick you out more items. You need to look like you belong in my family. The jeweler also sent over items." I said and she nodded as she looked around.

"Thank you." Was all the she said and I nodded.

"Turn around so I can unzip you." I said and she did as I asked.

Victoria POV

I turned around and let Drew unzip my dress. I was nervous because I had no idea what he expected. He undid it and I felt his finger run over my tattoo on my back. I sighed and caught my dress before it fell off me. He chuckled as I felt his hot lips press against my shoulder… did I really want this?

**A/N: Please review & check out my other story Family Affairs if you have a second. **


	5. Night Time

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Victoria POV

I stood there as Drew placed small kisses on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"Drew…" I was saying when he cut me off.

"Don't… we are married and I will have you." He said and I bit my lip to stop from saying what I thought. I knew that I had gotten myself into this.

I didn't moved as his hands ran down my arms to my wrist. He yanked my wrist upwards, causing me to let go of my dress, and it fell to the floor. He smirked over my shoulder and let go of one wrist. He walked beside me and looked at me. I was feeling very self conscious.

"Step out of it." He commanded and I did as he said. He let go of my wrist and it fell to my side. He stood in front of my and took my hands, again, and placed them on his shirt.

"Undress me." He said and I nodded as I started to undo the buttons. I took the cufflinks out and placed them on the dresser. I was surprised to see his muscles peaking out from the shirt where the halves had parted.

I gently pushed the shirt off his broad shoulders and it fell to the floor. He was very muscular and toned. I was mesmerized as I ran my hand over his stomach and down to the waistband of his pants.

He placed his hand over mine and put it on the buckle of his belt. I looked up and he nodded at me. I slipped the worn leather through the buckle and it fell open. I slid the belt out of its loops and dropped it to the carpeted floor with a thud. I looked back and he smirked at me. He undid his pants and pushed them to the floor. We were both now standing in our underwear.

He pulled me with him to the bed and softly pushed me to sit on it. I looked up at him and he hand his hand through my curls. He stopped on the back of my head and forced me to look up at him.

"Relax and enjoy it." He said and I nodded as much as he would allow.

I reached up and pulled his boxers down off his hips. I was surprised to see how large he was as I carefully ran my tongue over the head. He threw his head back and groaned at the feelings I was giving him.

I continued to run my tongue over him as he lightly thrust into my mouth. He had a had on the back of my head and the other on my shoulder. I slightly increased speed and he moaned. I continued until he pulled out of my mouth. He smiled and ran a thumb over my lips.

"That's a good quality to know about." He whispered as he stepped back and picked up on my legs. He carefully slipped y undies down my legs and threw them behind me.

"Scoot back" he said and I did as he wanted.

I watched as he kissed up my legs and stopped at my inner thigh. He looked at me as his tongue flicked over my clit. I bit down on my lip and laid back as he inserted a finger inside of me. I gasped as he started to speed up and suck harder on me. I had to admit that this felt really good.

I was getting very close as he increased the speed of his fingers. I grasped the sheets. He pulled his fingers out right as I got close and I looked up at him. He had his fingers in his mouth as he looked at me.

"You taste good." He mumbled as he crawled onto the bed. He covered me and settled on top of me. I was looking into his eyes as he leaned down to kiss me.

"I'm gonna make you sore." He whispered as our lips were mere centimeters apart.

I gasped as he snapped his hips and surged into me. I arched my back to try and ease the pain from the intrusion. He looked down at me as he gave me a minute to get used to him before setting a fast pace.

He pulled a leg over his shoulder as he drove deeper into me. I had to admit that he felt great as I grabbed the back of his arms and threw my head back.

"Tell me what you want." He said and I wasn't thinking straight as I grasped onto reality because of the intense feeling he was giving me.

"Tell me." He growled before bitting my nipple.

"Ah… fuck me hard." I begged him and he smirked at me.

He threw my legs over his shoulders and drove deeper. I was getting close as I grabbed onto the sheets.

"I'm close." I managed to get out.

"Come for me." He growled as he pulled all the way out and slammed into me.

"DREW!" I screamed as he thrust again. I felt his hot liquid shot into me and he collapsed onto me. The only sound I heard before falling into an exhausted sleep was our breathing.

Drew POV

I got up the next morning and looked over at Victoria. She looked beautiful and I smiled as I remembered last night. I didn't really care if I got any from her, but this marriage was going to be legit. I also liked the fact that she wasn't bad in bed. I grabbed some juice as Stephen walked into the kitchen. He gave me a knowing smirk as we walked out onto the patio. I wasn't into the idea of marriage, but having a personal sex toy wasn't a bad idea either.

**A/N: Please review & check out my other story Family Affairs if you have a second.**


	6. Listen

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews! I am glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far. **

Victoria POV

I woke up the next morning and I winced when I stretched. I was sore, especially since I hadn't had sex in over a year. I took a hot bath and walked downstairs. I went into the kitchen and Paul was standing there. He looked at me and I walked past him.

"Orange juice in the back." He said and I smirked as I pulled it out.

"He speaks?" I asked sarcastically. He smirked and handed me a glass.

"Thank you." I said and he shot me a smile. I hadn't really looked at Paul until right then, but he was good looking. I also liked his accent… it definitely wasn't like Drew's.

"I wanted to tell you to be careful around Drew." He said and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You are too nice for him, and he can be a cold person." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks for the advice." I said as I was unsure of how to take it.

"I am to be your assistant as well, so if you need anything let me know." He said and I nodded.

"I don't need an assistant, but I am taking applications for friends… got any experience in that?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Yeah, but I can work on those skills." He said and I smiled.

"I guess I should go greet my husband." I said and Paul laughed.

I walked out there and saw him talking to Stephen. I walked over and was looking over the backyard.

"Victoria." Drew called and I sighed. I was being summoned.

"Victoria!" he called again with a little more annoyance in his voice.

"What?" I asked him as I walked over. He sighed and looked annoyed.

Drew POV

I was calling for Victoria and she was ignoring me. She finally walked over and Stephen excused himself. I was glaring at her.

"What is…" she was saying when I backhanded her.

"When I call… you listen the first time." I said as she turned to look at me, but I backhanded her again. She fell over and I shook my head.

"Learn your place and this will go a lot easier for the next two years." I said and she nodded as she held her face.

"We are going to Stu's tonight for dinner and to watch the game. You will go and act right." I said and she nodded.

"Go." I said and she hurried inside.

Stephen came out a minute later and handed me another beer.

"Yeh sure yeh want to be that harsh on her?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I shouldn't have, but I want her to understand that I am in control here." I said and he shrugged.

We sat outside and kept on talking.

Kelly POV

I was inside when I saw Victoria run to the bathroom. I knew that she was upset, so I knocked on the door.

"Victoria, it's Kelly, do you need anything?" I asked her and I could hear her moving around.

"Can you get me some ice?" she asked and I knew that Drew had hit her.

"Sure , be right back." I said and walked downstairs. Paul was in the kitchen as I grabbed a bag. I started to fill it with ice and take it upstairs.

"Give it to me." Paul said and I looked at him.

"I know that he hit her… I saw him." He said and I nodded. I knew that Victoria might need a girl, but Paul wasn't someone I agrued with over things.

I sighed as he walked upstairs and Drew called for me to bring him and Stephen more beer. I felt for Victoria… I knew what kind of asshole Drew could be at times.

Paul POV

I walked up to the guest bathroom and knocked softly. Victoria cracked the door opened and I slipped inside.

"Kelly, how you have changed." She said with sarcasm and I was glad to see that she still had her sense of humor.

"Yes, but I wanted to make sure that you were ok… you know those friend skills?" I said and she smirked.

"Well, it could be worse." She said and moved her hair. I was shocked to see her cheek. It was bruised and swelling. I grabbed the towel and wrapped the ice in it. I carefully pressed it to her face. She winced, but shut her eyes.

"Keep it on there and it will go down." I said and she looked at me.

"Thanks, I have to go to someone's house tonight." She said and I nodded.

"Stu's." I said and she nodded.

"Victoria, I can't save you from him, but please try to act better… I don't want to see him hurt you more." I said as tears rolled down her cheeks. I carefully wiped them away and she nodded.

"Go before he finds you… I don't want you to get in trouble." She said and I smirked at her.

"Whatever, just be careful… you are the first person that I have liked that he brought home." I said. She shot me a smirk before I left.

Drew POV

I walked upstairs later and found Victoria sleeping on the bed. I stood there and watched her. She moved and I saw the large bruise on her cheek. I felt bad because I hadn't mean to get that mad, but I didn't want her to act that way in front of Stephen. We had to make this look real, but hitting her didn't help it look real.

I finally laid down next to her and carefully moved some hair from her face. I watched as her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and she nodded.

"Me too." She said and I carefully ran my finger over her cheek. I could see that it was raised and very bruised.

"You don't have to go tonight." I said and she sat up partially.

"Are you sure?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to hurt you, so don't worry about going tonight." I said and she nodded. I kissed her forehead and started to get ready.

**A/N: Please review & check out my other story Family Affairs if you have a second.**


	7. A person

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Adult Content... if it make you uncomfortable, just skip the chapter. **

Victoria POV

I had gotten used to Drew over the past few weeks. He had his nice moments, but they were usually overshadowed by the hateful, mean, or sadistic ones. I knew that I was done in two years and that fact alone kept me from leave anytime he yelled or hit me. I knew that Paul didn't like it, because he would come check on me after Drew flew off at me. I was grateful for him and Kelly, but at the same time I just wanted out of his personal hell I was living in. I almost wished that I had stayed and dealt with Phil and Mason. They would have been easier than this in my life.

I had just gotten back form shopping with Anne when I walked into the house and was summonded by Drew. I sighed as I handed my bags to Kelly and walked out onto the patio. I was slightly relieved to see that Drew wasn't alone.

"Alberto, meet my wife, Victoria." Drew said as he pulled me to him. I smiled as Alberto kissed the back of my hand.

"What a beautiful woman… you are almost as beautiful as my wife." He said and I smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you." I said and Drew smiled at me.

"Alberto is an old friend and I wanted you to meet him." He said and I nodded.

"Go get some beers." Drew said and I nodded.

I walked inside and grabbed a six pack to take out there when Kelly walked up to me.

"Oh, I got it." She said and I smiled as she took it out there. I walked into the room and changed out of my heels. I wanted to be comfortable.

Drew POV

I was glad to get to see Alberto and we were going to do something with him and his wife soon. I wasn't pleased with Victoria because I had specifically asked her to bring us beer, but she hadn't done it.

I walked upstairs and she was watching TV. I took the remote and threw it at her. She glared at me and I grabbed her by the back of the neck.

"Drew, stop!" she said and I pulled her with me to our room. I threw her on the bed and straddled her.

"You can't even do one simple thing that I ask you to do. I wanted you to bring us beer and you handed it off to Kelly." I said as I slapped her across the face. She sucked on her bottom lip to stop the blood from escaping and said nothing. She was learning quickly how to behave, but not quick enough.

"If I ask you to do something then you had better do it." I said and she nodded.

"You know, as much as I want to be able to fuck you tonight… I promised someone else that they would be able to." I said and he eyes got wide. She started to struggle more, but I managed to hand cuff her to the bed.

I smirked at her as she continued to try and fail. Stu walked into the room and I watched as she struggled harder against the restraints.

"She is feisty." He said and I nodded.

"Don't hurt her… too bad." I said as I walked out.

I walked out onto the patio and Paul was working on the laptop.

"What do you think about Victoria?" I asked him and he looked at me strange.

"I think that you expect too much too soon." He said and I sighed at his answer. Paul was my oldest friend. He came from a poor family and my father wanted someone to help me, so he hired Paul. We have known each other since he moved to London from South Africa when we were younger.

I knew that Paul would give me an honest answer. I liked it and hated it at the same time. I knew that I wouldn't like it, but I needed the truth sometimes. I sighed after he told me that.

"I just want her to learn quickly… she can be feisty." I said and he nodded.

"Do you really think letting Stu fuck her is the best way to get her to listen to you?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Stu was willing to do a job for me if he could." I said and he made a face.

"You do realize that is your wife, right?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I do, and you know it's out of convinece for the two of us." I said and he shut his laptop.

"Yeah, but I don't think that she would have agree if she knew that you wanted to sell her out as a sex slave." He said and I growled.

"She's my wife and I can do whatever." I said and he shook his head.

"She is still a person and she might listen to you more if you treated her like she was one." He said as he stood up and grabbed his stuff.

"You think that would work?" I asked him before he walked off.

"Yes, I do." He said as he went inside.

I sat there and nursed my beer as the sun set. I knew that Victoria didn't know what kind of person I was and we were both helping each other out. I just didn't like certain things about her. I sat there thinking about everything when Stu came outside. He had a large smirk on his face and looked satisfied.

"Your wife is amazing." He said and I smirked. She was good in bed.

"Go take care of that." I said and he nodded before leaving.

I walked into the bedroom and I could hear Victoria whimpering. I turned on the lamp to look at her and she looked horrible. Stu had been way to rough with her and I felt rage go through me. I quickly uncuffed her and watched as she curled into a ball. I ran and started a bath before coming back to the bed. She hadn't moved. I knew that Stu would have his way with her, but I didn't think that he would be this rough. I had to think that maybe Paul was right about treating her better. I knew that no one deserved what Stu just did to them.

**A/N: Please review & check out my other story Family Affairs if you have a second.**


	8. A Deal

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Victoria POV

I woke up the next morning and I was very sore. I winced as I moved and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I had a busted lip and small bruising around my neck. The rest of my looked worse and I finally quit looking in the mirror.

I walked out of the room and started down the stairs when someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I jumped and almost fell down the stairs. I felt my heart beating out of my chest as I attempted to get away from the person who was holding me.

"Calm down." I heard them whisper and my brain registered that it was Paul.

"Please let me go." I managed to whisper. I realized how bad my throat hurt right then as he lowered me to the ground. I scoot towards the wall as Paul looked at me with saddened eyes.

"It's ok, Tori." He said and I sighed.

"Don't call me that… only my brother calls me that." I whispered and he nodded.

"I didn't know you had a brother." He said and I nodded.

"Come on, you need to eat." He said after a few minutes and I sighed. He held out his hand and I finally took it. He smiled at me and carefully pulled me to my feet.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's ok, I understand after what's happened to you." He said and I nodded.

Drew POV

I was standing outside when I saw Victoria walk into the kitchen. I walked in there and she looked at me.

"I would like to take you someone where for food." I said and she looked at me.

"I don't really want to go out looking like this." She said and I nodded.

"It's a private place… please come with me?" I asked her.

"Fine." She finally agreed and I smiled at her.

"Thank you, we can leave once you get ready." I said and she nodded.

We left about an hour later. Paul was going to drive us to the place. I had planned something so that I could get to know her and hopefully she wouldn't hate me. I don't know why I cared, but Paul was right. She was a human and deserved better than what I had let happen to her.

We arrived and I helped her out of the car. I handed her a pair of sunglasses and she took them with an appreciative smile. I offered her my hand and she took it as we walked towards the pier. I helped her onto my boat and Paul waved by as we left the pier. I drove us out into the lagoon and put out the anchor. I smiled at her as she looked around.

"Do you like it?" I asked her and she smiled at me as she nodded.

"It's peaceful." She said and I smiled.

"I figured that we could have a picnic." I said and she nodded.

I set out the food and she helped fix our plates. I opened a bottle of wine and poured us some.

"I realized that I don't know much about you and I haven't exactly treated you the best so I hope that this is a good start to my apology. I never meant for last night to happen the way it did and you don't deserve that." I told her and she nodded.

"I agreed to this because it helped both of us out, but I don't think I can make it two years." She said and I nodded.

"Victoria, I promise not to let it happen, but I am begging you… please make it last two years. I need this." I said and she sighed.

"Drew, I know you do and I have seen your family. They are nice caring people who just want you to be happy, but I wonder if you are really their child. You aren't anything like them! You don't understand how to treat people." She said and I sighed.

"I know and I realize that, but I promise that I won't let it happen again." I said and she sighed.

"I will do anything." I said and she looked at me.

"I will kill you in your sleep if he comes near me again." She said and I smirked.

"You think it's funny?" she asked me and I could tell that she was agitated.

"No, but I didn't know you had a side like that." I said and she smirked.

"You don't know anything about me, so it doesn't surprise me." She mumbled as she looked away.

"Then tell me… we have two years." I said and she sighed.

"You know why I married you?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"Because, I got caught up in a motorcycle gang and I needed a quit out." She said and I was surprised. I didn't see her like that.

"How did you meet him?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"I meet him at my job. I was a persona banker and he came in looking for someone to straighten things out for their 'business'." She said with air quotes.

"So, I worked with him and before he left he asked me for dinner. He was really cute and seemed nice so I agreed. I fell for him, hard, and he seemed to do the same for me. I had no idea that he was part of a criminal organization. I learned it when I walked into his house and found him and Mason beating a guy to death. I promised I wouldn't tell, but I had a feeling they would try to kill me anyways." She said and I was surprised.

"So, does this bad guy have a name?" I asked her.

"Yes, Phillip Brooks… he goes by Punk." She said and I nodded. I didn't want to tell her that I knew who he was and what he did.

"I never took you for that kind of person." I said and she nodded.

"Now, tell me something about you." She said and I sighed.

"What do you want to know?" I asked her. She pushed her lips into a thin line as she thought.

"What does your family do to make all this money?" she asked me and I sighed. I wanted to avoid that question, but it wasn't worth lying to her.

"We run guns." I said and her eyes got huge.

"So, you know him don't you?" she asked me.

"I know of him." I said and she nodded.

"Wonderful." She mumbled as she downed the rest of her wine and grabbed the bottle. I put my hand over hers to stop her. She looked at me with confusion.

"I won't tell him where you are… I know that you may not believe me, but I want you to know that I do care about you. You agreed to marry me on a whim, to help both of us, and I appreciate that." I said and she slowly nodded.

"So, what does this mean?" she asked me and I sighed.

"It means that there is no point in hiding anything anymore and being totally open is a good plan." I said and she nodded.

"Did you like being a banker?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I was an accountant before that, but I lost my job. I took the banker job while I was looking for one." She said and I nodded.

"So, if I needed help with the books?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I will make you a deal… you make these two years the most interesting in my life, so far, and I will help you when you need it." She said and I nodded with a smiled.

"You have a deal." I said as I kissed the back of her head.

I realized that Victoria wasn't the person that I ever thought she was… which wasn't a bad thing.

**A/N: Please review & check out my other stories. Thanks!**


	9. New Problems

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Victoria POV

I was sitting on the patio when Drew walked outside. I smiled at him; so far he had kept his word for a week.

"I need to attend to business, so Paul is going to take you shopping." He said and I nodded.

"Buy something nice… we are going to dinner tonight with Alberto and his wife." He said and I nodded. He stopped me and gave me a small kiss before I walked into the garage.

"Ready?" Paul asked me and I nodded.

We got into the Range Rover and left to go to the outdoor mall.

"We don't have to go shopping." I said and he smirked.

"We aren't… we are getting lunch first." He said and I laughed.

Paul POV

We arrived at a nice Brazilian steakhouse. I requested an outdoor seat. They took us to the top of the restaurant and sat us with a nice view of the ocean. She smiled as we sat down. I watched her order and she caught me looking at her.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She said and I smirked.

"Thank Drew." I said and she laughed before taking a sip of her mimosa.

"I thought you would have tried to leave by now." I said and she laughed.

"I wanted to, especially after a certain thing happened, but Drew made me a deal." She said and I nodded.

"Didn't a deal get you into this?" I asked her.

"Yes, but why do you care? You are just a paid friend." She stated. I smirked and nodded at her response.

"I do care… you remember I applied to be a friend?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Fine…" she said and I nodded.

"Plus, I know that you aren't happy, even if you did make a deal with him." I said and she sighed.

"What else could you possibly know?" she asked me. I watched her for a second before smirking.

"I know that you love being near the beach because it reminds you of LA and that's where you consider home. I know that your favorite color is green, you love cookies & cream ice cream, and I know that you are willing to try to make this work more than Drew." I said and she looked surprised.

"Well, I noticed stuff about you too." She said and I nodded. I licked my lips and nodded.

"I know that you hate living here, I know that you wish you had a normal life, and I know that you hate Drew even if you are his friend." She said and I nodded.

"Well, I'm glad that we know so much about each other." I said as our food came.

We sat in silence and ate. I knew that she wasn't happy I had noticed so much, but I knew that she deserved better. I paid and helped her back into the car.

I started to drive and she was looking around confused.

"Where are we?" she asked me.

"Calm down, I just wanted to take you some place." I said and she sighed, but kept staring out the window.

Victoria POV

We stopped and Paul opened my door. I got out and looked around. I was looking out on a lagoon and it was beautiful.

"This place is beautiful." I said. He smiled at me and offered me his arm.

"Sorry, I might have stepped on your toes earlier." He said and I sighed.

"No, you didn't… I just didn't think that anyone around Drew noticed me except for being his wife." I admitted. Paul nodded, but didn't say anything.

"I noticed you from the moment he saw you… after you back into him." He said and I smirked.

"Yeah, proof karma will get you back." I said and he was laughing at me.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked me and I looked at him strange. I was looking at him when he pulled me close and kissed me. I was shocked, but it wasn't bad. He finally pulled away and I looked at him. I wasn't sure what to do or say.

"I wanted to do that so bad for awhile now." He admitted. I nodded before pulling his lips back to mine. He tightened his grip on my hips and pulled me closer. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He felt so right, but I groaned when my phone rang. We pulled apart and I answered it.

"We have to go back now." I said and he sighed.

"Drew?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Thanks for not being mad at me." He said shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not for that." I said he smirked as we left the wildlife park.

Drew POV

Paul and Victoria got back. I smiled when I saw her, but she didn't have any bags.

"Didn't find anything you like?" I asked her.

"Yes, but nothing worth buying." She said and I nodded.

"They cancelled on us tonight, so I thought that we would just have a nice dinner here." I said and she smiled at me.

"Sounds good." She said.

"Paul thanks for taking her and being subjected to shopping." I told him.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He said and I nodded.

"You can take the rest of the day off, but I need you with me tomorrow." I told him and he nodded. Victoria waved as they said bye.

I looked over at her and she looked beautiful in the afternoon light.

"Let's go swim." I said and she nodded.

"I will change in the laundry room." She said as she walked off.

Victoria POV

I walked outside and Drew was lying on the lounging sofa. I smirked and threw my towel at him.

"You can't swim if you aren't in the water." I told him as I dove into the pool. I came up and Drew had slipped into the shallow end. I swam past him, but he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him.

"Hi." He said and I smiled at him.

I wrapped my arms around him as he softly kissed me. I moaned as his hands pulled my legs up around his waist. I knew what he wanted as his finger pulled the bottom of my swimsuit aside. I moaned as he pushed a finger inside of me. He smirked against my lips and pulled away from me.

"I love how you feel." He whispered as he added another finger. I moaned and bit my bottom lip.

"I need you." I whispered as I ran my tongue over the shell of his ear. He groaned as I felt him fumbling with his swim trunks. I finally felt his tip pressing against my center.

"Ready?" he asked me and I nodded as he pushed inside of me. I moaned at the delicious friction as he filled me.

"Drew." I groaned before burring my head into his shoulder.

Drew POV

I pulled her to me as I thrust into her. She was running my hands over her back as I thrust into her.

"Harder." She moaned. I held her tighter as I pushed her against the side of the pool.

I continued to pound into her as I felt her tighten around me. I groaned as she reached between us and squeezed my balls. I let out a yell as I shot into her. I thrust one more time and she let out a delicious moan before collapsing back onto my shoulder.

I felt her run her hands over my back as I pulled away and kissed her softly.

"I'm glad that you hit my car that day." I whispered and she gave me a small smile. I was shocked that I had said that because I couldn't believe that I actually meant it. I realized that maybe I really didn't have more feelings for Victoria than I thought.

**A/N: Please review & check out my other stories. Thanks!**


	10. Family

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Victoria POV

I was sitting outside later that night after Drew had gone to sleep. I was watching the stars in the sky and I sighed. I missed my brother. I sighed and picked up the phone. I called him and it went to voicemail. I left him a voicemail and finally went inside. I knew that I needed some sleep.

Kelly POV

I was in the kitchen the next afternoon when Victoria walked in and smiled at me.

"Hey, Kelly." She said and I smiled at her.

"Hi Victoria… you need anything?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"No, but thanks… what are you doing?" she said and I put the towel down.

"Um… nothing." I said because I couldn't figure out why she was asking me that question.

"You want to watch tv or something?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Sure." I said.

We were sitting in the den watching a chick flick when Drew and Paul walked into the room. I glared when I saw Paul. I still didn't' like what he had done to me. He was a jerk, but I couldn't exactly let on because I was dating two guys at once.

"Kelly, what the hell are you doing? Why aren't you working?" Drew barked at me.

"Babe, she's watching TV with me… I wanted girl time." Victoria said. Drew looked annoyed, but didn't say anything. He nodded and walked off.

"Thanks." I whispered and Victoria smirked at me.

"Kelly, you can go home!" Drew yelled a little while later. I hugged Victoria and left.

Drew POV

I was sitting in my office when Victoria walked by in a nice dress. I quickly called her into the office.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"We have dinner with your parent in an hour?" she said and I sighed.

"You forgot." She said and I nodded. She smirked as I turned towards our bedroom. I showered and changed.

"Ready?" I asked her as I walked into the kitchen. She was talking to Paul and I noticed that she looked happy talking to him. I knew that I needed to find her more friends.

Anne POV

I was glad to see Drew and Victoria walk into the house on time for dinner. We hadn't seen them much in the past few weeks. I didn't want to interrupt the honeymoon stage.

I hugged Victoria as soon as they walked inside.

"Come on, lets go outside." I told her and she nodded.

"Mum?" Drew said and I looked at him.

"Your father is in the office." I said and he nodded.

"Come on, dear." I told her and we walked outside.

I handed her a glass of wine before we sat down next to the fire pit.

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner." She said and I smiled at her manners.

"You're welcome… Drew's father wanted to speak to him about stuff and I wanted to spend time with you." I said and she smiled.

We were talking about different things when I heard Drew and his father argueing. Victoria looked concerned.

"Don't worry about it… they do this a lot. I am sure that they will be done soon." I reassured her as I heard something break.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Yes, dear… plus, you get used to things in this family. The first year or so of our marriage was really hard. I had to get used to his job, life style, and a few other things." I said and she nodded.

"Just hang in there, dear." I said and she nodded.

"Victoria, you need to tend to your husband." John said as he walked towards us. I knew that something had happened. She set her glass down and walked inside.

"Tell me that you didn't hurt him?" I asked him.

"He still hasn't learned that I am in charge." He said.

Drew POV

I was standing in the bathroom when I heard a small knock. I sighed and knew that Dad had sent Victoria to check on me. I had taken my shirt and tie off because Dad had broken my nose.

"Drew?" she called and I sighed.

"Go away." I barked at her.

"I just wanted to make sure that you are alright." She said and I was annoyed. I yanked open the door and pulled her inside. I threw her into the wall and glared at her.

"Do I look alright?" I asked her.

"No…" she said in a small voice as she looked down.

"Then why would you think that I would be!" I said and she shook her head.

"Look at me." I growled and grabbed her chin. She struggled, but ultimately looked at me.

"Clean me up." I said as she looked at me. I could see a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Now!" I growled and pushed her back against the wall. She let out a small cry of pain, but reached for the wash rag.

She carefully wiped the blood off my face and chest. She then dried me off and looked at me.

"You are good now." She said and I tried to walk away, but I had her trapped against the wall. She looked at me, but didn't say anything.

"Drew, please let me by." She finally whispered and I pressed my lips roughly to hers. She struggled and finally I pulled away.

"No." she said and I got annoyed.

"You are my wife… you will do what I want." I reminded her.

"I don't care anymore." She said and I pressed myself against her.

"I will give you back to Phil if you try and leave." I growled into her ear. I could feel her start to shake as I kissed her. She responded this time and I was glad.

Victoria POV

The rest of dinner went smoothly. I was scared of Drew after he threatened to send me back to Phil. I didn't want that. I knew that I shouldn't have hoped that he would end up a nice guy.

We were getting ready to leave and Anne stopped us.

"We are all going back to Scotland in a week." She said and I was surprised. I hadn't been out of the country in a few years. I had never been to Europe.

"Send me the information." Drew told her and she nodded.

We left a little later and got home. Drew pulled me with him upstairs. I already knew what was going to happened. I was dreading it now.

"You need to understand that I am your husband and you will listen to me." Drew said as I took my earrings out. I nodded and knew that saying something would only make it worse. I finished and looked at him.

"Drew, I'm sorry." I was saying when he grabbed me by my arms.

"Just learn your place and to listen… I don't want to have to deal with you causing my problems as well." He said and I nodded.

He stomped out of the room after yelling a few more things. I crawled in bed and willed myself not to cry until I fell asleep. I just had to hope that something good was going to happen soon.

**A/N: Please review & check out my other stories. Thanks!**


	11. Scotland

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews! I am glad that you all are getting into the story! **

Victoria POV

The week that lead up to us leaving wasn't a great one. Drew became more moody as the days went on and nothing I did was right. I had to pack us both and get ready. I was told specific things to bring, as I got ready to leave in the morning.

"Ah am going out with Stephen." Drew said as he walked out of the house. I sighed and finished packing. I got done and wanted to do nothing. I grabbed a bottle of wine and sat down on the patio. I built a small fire and sipped on my wine.

"You look lonely." A familiar voice said.

"I am." I admitted as I looked up at Paul. He smirked and sat down next to me. I laughed when he put another glass down and poured him some wine.

"I take it that you aren't excited about going to Scotland?" Paul asked me.

"No, I am, but not exactly excited about how I am getting to go." She said and I nodded.

Paul POV

I was watching Victoria and I she looked so bored. I knew that she had gone from happy for miserable since she agreed to marry Drew. I had to admit that I hated how he treated her.

"Well, I am going with you, so no worries." I said and her face lit up. She smiled at me and I was glad that she was smiling.

"I didn't know that." She said and I chuckled.

"Drew's parents want me going to help you out." I said and she smiled.

"I am glad to hear that." She said and smiled at me. I pulled her to me and hugged her. She sighed as she looked up at the stars.

"Why can't Drew be more like you?" she asked me and I could tell she had more wine than I thought before I had sat down with her. I chuckled and shrugged.

"Because some people are born douchebags." I said and she was laughing.

We were looking at each other when we heard something in the house. We both looked to see Drew and Stephen walking inside. I quickly grabbed the glass and left her. She sighed and understood that I didn't want her to get in trouble.

I went to my house, which was the guesthouse, and looked outside. Drew had stumbled over to Victoria. She was trying to be nice, but he was obviously drunk. I didn't want him to hurt her, but I had to laugh as she made him pass out by kissing him and holding his nose shut.

Drew POV

I showered and got ready the next morning as we left for the airport. Victoria looked nice and I had warned her to be on her best behavior. I didn't want her to make me look bad. I was also grateful to find out that Stu, Stephen, and Paul were going to be going with us. I knew that Dad had asked Paul to come to take Victoria around while I was dealing with stuff.

We bored the private plane and mother was glad to see us. Father was talking to Stephen, Stu was passed out in a seat, and Paul was looking over some things. I lead Victoria to some seats and she quickly buckled up. I knew that she wasn't comfortable being around Stu, but I was between them.

"Go to sleep, love." I whispered as I handed her a blanket. She had taken a Dramamine before we left the house. She nodded and fell asleep when we took off. I was glad that this flight was only 12 hours.

Victoria POV

We arrived at the airport a little after 6 pm and were greeted by waiting cars. I was put into the car with Drew and Anne.

"Dear, we are going to drop the boys off and then we are going to grab food." She said and I nodded. I wasn't hungry, but I wasn't going to argue. I had been given instructions not to disagree with Drew or his parents.

Drew kissed me before getting out of the car. I was looking out the window as we drove through the town. We had drive for about an hour from the airport to get to the large factory building we had dropped them off at before heading to the place Anne had picked out.

"Are you excited to be here?" she asked me as we pulled up to a pub.

"Yes, thank you for bringing me here." I said and she smiled.

"Dear, when you are around me you don't have to be so proper." She said and I nodded.

We ordered and were sitting there when Anne handed me something. I looked at it and it was a gun. I quickly put it into my handbag.

"Why do I need that?" I asked her.

"You know that my family isn't in the greatest business… I like you. I don't want you to get hurt. I know that Drew is being a cold person. I understand all of it… John was the same way when we got married. I know that you will learn to deal with it like I did. I am here if you need me, but believe me I know that you are strong enough to get through to Drew." She said and I sighed. She had more faith in me than I had in myself. I also knew that I only had to make it two years.

"I don't know if I can." I said as tears slipped down my face. I was glad that we were in a booth away from people.

"You can, dear… I know it. I will give you the best advice that my mother-in-law gave me… just give in.," she said and I sighed. I hated that advice because it wasn't me.

"Why can't Drew just be nice?" I asked her.

"Because, John raised him to look at women as a support system, a sex toy, and an object to control. I hated that John raised him that way, but anytime I would say anything I would get hurt or put in my place." She admitted and I nodded. I realized that this is all Drew knew and I really didn't know what I had gotten myself into when I agreed to this.

"Just be submissive and you will be taken care of." She told me as our food came. I wasn't hungry, but I picked at my food. I also wasn't looking forward to going to where we were staying tonight.

**A/N: Please review & check out my other stories. Thanks!**


	12. Talking

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for being so long with the update. **

Victoria POV

I sighed as I got up out of bed. I had been in Scotland for 4 days and I still wasn't used to the time change. I was going to be here for at least a month and I hope that I adjusted soon.

I walked into the kitchen and Stephen was standing in the moonlight. He looked at me when I walked up and handed me a beer beside him. I smiled and took it.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked me.

"No, I guess jetlag hates me." I said and he chuckled.

"It takes time, but yeh will." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks for the beer." I said as I took a swig.

"Yer welcome, Ah must say that yeh are much better than Drew's last wife." He said and I was surprised to hear that.

"Really?" I asked him. I didn't even know that Drew had been married before.

"Yeh, Tayrn was great for Drew at first, but then she changed. I know that his parents made him get rid of her." He said and I nodded.

"Ah think that she is the reason that his parents made him come back to the family business." He said and I nodded.

"I try to stay out of his business." I said and he nodded.

"Yer smart, but Ah don't see yeh as Drew's type." He said and I shrugged.

"People can surprise you." I said and he nodded.

"Yeh surprised us all… and yeh have Drew infatuated." He said and I smirked.

"I doubt that." I said and he nodded.

"He doesn't stop talking about yeh… we got tired of hearing about it." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, I didn't men to make such an impression." I said and he smirked at me.

"I just didn't think Drew would be yer type… yeh seem to smart for him." He said and I laughed quietly. Stephen and Drew were old friends and apparently picked on each other a lot.

"Well, I can assure you that most of it is a show." I said and he smirked.

"Don't sell yourself short. Yeh have made Drew and his family fall in love with yeh. How did yeh meet each other?" he asked me. I wasn't really sure what Drew had told them.

"We sorta just ran into each other one day." I said and he nodded.

"Yeh must have made quiet the impression." He said and I remembered what Drew's face looked like when I ran into him that day. I smirked and shook my head.

"I'm pretty sure I did." I said and he nodded.

"Well, it's a same Ah didn't get to yeh first." He said and I was surprised to hear him say that.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him.

"Because Ah know Drew's attitude and temper… Ah am sure that he could treat yeh better." He said and I pursed my lips together. I was a little unsure of where this might be going.

"Well, sorry I missed my chance… thanks for the beer." I said and sat it down as I walked back upstairs. I was almost to our room when someone walked up behind me. I turned and it was Stu. He had a different look at me. I didn't want to deal with him, so I walked to the room and slipped inside.

"Where were you?" I heard a tired voice to say. I saw Drew sitting up in bed.

"I needed a beer to help me sleep." I admitted.

"I could have helped you sleep." He said and I couldn't help but think about what Stephen said about it.

"Can you still?" I asked him and he looked at me strange. I had to admit that he looked great in the moonlight.

I pulled my shirt off as I walked towards the bed. I untied my shorts and let them fall off. I heard him groan when he realized that I didn't have any undies on. I got to the bed and straddled him. I felt that he was already hard.

"Think you can help me?" I asked him as he grabbed my hips and pushed me against him.

"I can help yeh, lass." He whispered as he flipped us over and I yelped in surprised.

"Ah want to pound into yeh." He whispered as He ran a finger over my opening. I gasped and grabbed the sheets. I knew that Drew wasn't bad in bed and I wouldn't be disappointed.

I looked up and Drew was looking at me.

"Yer beautiful." He whispered and I pulled his lips to mine. He moaned when I slipped my tongue over his lips. I felt him shift and he was settled at my entrance.

He pushed into me and I gasped as he filled my completely. I arched my back as Drew kissed down my neck. He began with slow and steady thrust. I was trying to be quiet as he sped up.

I kissed him as I grabbed onto his biceps. We were fighting for domination over the kiss as I wrapped a leg around his waist.

"Yer so tight." He whispered as he pulled my leg up on his hip. I groaned as he thrusted harder.

"I'm close, Drew." I begged him to push me over that edge. I needed the release. I ran my hand over his back as my other hand gripped onto his bicep.

He pulled almost all the way out and slammed into me. I screamed into a searing kiss as my orgasm spread through my like a lightning bolt. I felt Drew shoot into me a second later. He collapsed on me as I ran my hand through his hair.

Drew POV

I rolled over and pulled Victoria to me as I kissed the top of her head. I felt a better connection between us tonight. I hadn't expected her to come to me wanting sex, but I wasn't complaining about it. I just hoped that maybe this trip would help us become an actual couple and my parents to get over their problems.

**A/N: Please review & check out my other stories. Thanks!**


	13. London

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Drew POV

I smiled when I found Victoria coming in with Paul. I knew that they were going to walk around and shop.

"Did you have fun?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I found a new dress and purse." She said.

"Yeah, let me see?" I asked her.

She pulled out a nice red, one sleeve, mini dress. I smiled and knew that it would look great on her. I laughed when she pulled out a pink and white Puma handbag.

"You know I have the perfect occasion when you can wear that." I said and she looked at me inquisitively.

"In London tomorrow night for dinner." I said and she smiled.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yeah, Alberto and his wife are going to be in town, so I thought it would be nice to go meet them. We will leave in a few hours and stay for a few days." I said and she smiled.

"I will go pack." She said and hurried upstairs.

"You two seem to be doing better." Paul said and I nodded.

"I think so." I said and he nodded.

"Do I need to go with you?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, we are staying at Stu's and we will be fine." I said.

"Are you sure you want to put her with Stu?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Fine, I will get us reservations." I said and he nodded.

"Do you think I can save this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, if you try." He said and I knew that he was right.

Victoria POV

I was so excited as we landed in London. I had never been here before so everything was new to me.

"You like it?" He asked me and I nodded as I looked at him. He pulled me in for a small kiss. I couldn't help, but feel that things were starting to be different between us. I was glad for that, because I knew that it could be a long two years if we didn't change things.

We arrived at the hotel and checked in. I was surprised when Drew got us a suite.

"Do you like it?" he asked me and I nodded.

"This is so nice." I said and pulled him in for a kiss.

I gasped when he backed me into the dresser and pulled my legs around his waist.

"I need you." He mumbled between kisses.

"Uh huh." Was all I could mumble as I heard his zipper.

"You ready for me?" he asked me in a husky voice as he nibbled down my neck. I nodded as I gripped his shoulders. I really wanted him.

I moaned when I felt his tip at my entrance. He quickly pushed inside of me and I moaned at the contact. I let my head fall back and crack against the mirror.

I was gasping for air as he set a frenzy pace. I wanted everything he could give me. He was gripping my legs as he thrust into me with power.

"Please." I begged him as I got close. He knew it and pulled me closer to the edge of the dresser. He thrust into me one more time and I shook as my orgasm spread through me. He shot into me a few seconds later. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Drew POV

We cleaned up and were going to meet Alberto and Michelle. I hailed a cab and we gave them the address to a local diner. Alberto had texted me the restaurant.

We arrived and Alberto already had a table.

"Hi, Michelle, this is my wife Victoria." I said and Michelle hugged her.

We ordered drinks. I talked to Alberto while Michelle and Victoria chatted. I was glad that she was having fun because I wanted her to have friends. We talked all night and finally returned to the hotel around midnight.

Victoria POV

I was having fun and Drew genuinely seemed nicer. We were awake the next morning and I wanted to walk around the city. Drew had some business to take care of, but he gave me money to go walk around.

"Be careful and listen for your phone." He said and I nodded.

I hadn't really been able to walk around by myself since we got married, but I was glad he trusted me enough to walk around here. I made my way to some major tourist sights and got a lot of pictures.

I grabbed some food at a small stand and went to sit in Hyde park. I had bought a book and wanted to read some of it while I relaxed on a bench. I was into my book and didn't realize that someone had sat next to me.

"Miss me?" a voice said and I felt chills go up my spine. I took a breath and looked up. I was met with very familiar hazel eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was here on business and my informant told me that you were here. I am just surprised to find you out and about without your husband." He said with hatred in his voice.

"He's working." I managed to say. I didn't feel real confident about my situation, but I knew that I had a gun in my bad.

"Right… with me…" he said and my eyes got wide.

"What? I set up the meeting in London. You didn't think that I knew you had married him? I have kept tabs on you. I knew that I would get you back." He said and I reached for my bag. He snatched it out of my hands and saw the gun in there.

"No, you don't need that right now." He said and pulled me up on the bench.

"Now, don't make a scene and come with me." He said and we started towards the underground station a few feet away.

Drew POV

I had finished the meeting and went back to the hotel. I was hoping that Victoria was back by now. I had a note waiting at the desk and grabbed it before going to the room. I sighed when I realized that she wasn't back yet. I looked at the note and opened it.

_Drew, _

_I have your precious wife… oh and thanks for doing the deal in London. _

_~ Punk _

**A/N: Please review & check out my other stories. Thanks!**


	14. Captor

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Phil POV

I had given Victoria a shot of something to knock her out once we got off the subway. We were nowhere near the stop we got off at, but I didn't want her to know where I had taken her. I hated that she had married Drew. I promised her that I wouldn't kill her, but I guess that she didn't believe me.

I sighed as she whined in her sleep. I knew that what I had given her would give her bad dreams, but I needed her out. She was fighting someone and I shook her. She didn't open her eyes, but calmed down.

"She awake?" a voice asked me.

"No, not yet." I told them as I looked at Serena. I had picked her up after Victoria, but she was nothing like Victoria. She was much more clingy. She had been against me kidnapping Victoria, but I figured it was because she was jealous of Victoria. I had told Serena that she was nothing like Victoria, but she still hung around.

"Then we have time…" she started to say, but I pushed her out of the door and shut it. She was also a nymph; it wasn't bad at first, but now it was annoying.

Victoria POV

I felt a pain in my arm as I rolled over and looked around. I was still really groggy, but I knew that I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I tried to move my hand, but I realized that they were tied together. I sighed and sat up.

"Glad to see you are up." A voice said and I realized it was a nightmare. Phil really had found me.

"Thanks." I mumbled and turned to see him.

"You are still beautiful." He said and I scoffed at him remark.

"You never could take a compliment." He said.

"And, you never could play nice." I shot back at him.

He moved in front of me and undid my hands.

"I can play nice, but always to everyone else's standards." He said and looked me up and down.

"You have changed." He said and I smirked.

"My bad." I said and he smirked.

"You even have the attitude of being high and mighty now." He said.

"As apposed to grunge biker bitch?" I asked him and he smirked.

"You didn't mind being my bitch awhile ago." He said and I nodded.

"You're right, but that's when I didn't think that you were a cold-hearted killer." I said and his eyes turned darker.

"I had to." He said and I nodded.

"And, I had to leave you." I said and he pulled me to him.

"I told you I wasn't going to kill you." He said as he gripped my arms tightly.

"Right, because you killed two people and then pointed a gun at me." I said and he threw me onto the bed.

"I love you!" he said and I started to get up, but he slapped me. I fell over and wiped away the blood.

"You have a great way of showing it." I mumbled as he stomped out of the room.

Drew POV

I called and had Paul come to London. I also told Stephen, Stu, and Alberto what was going on. Dad had been informed and Mom was making him help me. I knew that I had a lot of people helping me, but I had no idea if they were all on my side. I didn't trust many people. I just wanted Victoria back for many reasons, but mostly because I didn't want Phil to hurt her.

"So, he was the one you did the deal with?" Stephen asked me as he handed me a beer.

"Yes, but how was I to know. We run guns… our customers aren't exactly good people." I said and hr smirked.

"Trace the transaction back to see where he is staying." Stephen said and I sighed.

"I tried. He bounced it through 4 places before it landed in the account." I said.

"He's smarter than we thought." Stu said as he and Paul walked into the flat.

"Thanks for the reminder." I said as Justin pushed him.

"Have you heard from her?" Paul asked me. I shook my head no as I took a sip of beer.

We talked awhile before we split up to search for people that might have had contact with Phil. I needed to find her.

Victoria POV

I was sitting in the room when someone came in; I looked up to see a woman about my size.

"So, you are the Victoria that Phil pines over?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I guess I am." I said and she nodded.

She reached back and hit me without warning. I was so pissed that I fought back. I kicked her off me and sent her flying into the wall. I was mad at her, Phil, and Drew. I took it out on her as I pulled hair, scratched her, and the unmistakable crunch of her nose breaking when I hit her with everything I had. I got ready to hit her again when I was yanked off her.

"Calm down." A voice said and I didn't know who it was, so I kept on fighting.

"She's feisty." Phil said as he walked up. I tried to go for him, but the guy held me where I was.

"She broke my fucking nose." The girl hissed as blood ran down her face. I had to smirk at my handiwork.

"I told you to leave her alone." Phil told her.

"But…" she was saying and he shot her in the head. I gasped in shock and the guy behind me froze.

"Get rid of her… she wasn't listening." Phil said and the guy let me go. I slumped to the floor, because I was in shock that Phil had just killed her.

"Come on, you get an upgrade." Phil said as he hauled me off the floor. I was dragged through a large, well decorated hallway to a room a few door down.

"Come on…" Phil said and stood me up as the door shut. I was scared of him because he just shot someone without warning.

"Leave me alone." I said and tried to move away from him, but he wasn't going to let my arm go.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said and I didn't believe him at all.

**A/N: Please review & check out my other stories. Thanks!**


	15. Searching

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Phil POV

I was holding on Victoria and she was fighting me. I knew that she had right to be scared after I had shot Serena, but I couldn't take her anymore.

"Let me go!" she screamed and I sighed.

"Calm down!" I said and she struggled more.

I grabbed a bottle and cloth off the dresser as she slid to the floor. I quickly dumped chloroform on the cloth as she started for the door.

I grabbed her and placed it over her face. She struggled for a second before quickly succumbing to the medicine. I placed her on the bed and locked the door on the way out. I didn't need her escaping.

"Did you get rid of the body?" I asked Matt (Zack) as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yep." He said and I nodded.

"I can't believe you didn't shoot her earlier." A voice said and I turned to see John (Cena) walking into the kitchen.

"She was good in bed." I said and they laughed.

"How hard are they looking for her?" I asked John.

"Pretty hard… they are calling everyone. He brought Paul and Stephen down from Scotland." He said and I nodded.

Paul and Stephen were both mercenaries in their own right. I knew that they would look everywhere for her, but that's what I was counting on.

"When are we going to move?" John asked me.

"Tomorrow." I said and walked back upstairs.

Drew POV

I was in the kitchen that night when someone walked in; I turned to see Paul.

"Anything?" I asked him.

"John Cena is in town, but I don't know if he has anything to do with it yet." He said and I sighed. John was a known thug who would do anything for notoriety and money.

"Just out of curiosity, but why are you looking this hard for her. I didn't think you loved her?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I am falling in love with her, but she didn't do anything to deserve this." I said and he nodded.

"She is his ex." He said and I was getting annoyed at his question.

"So, she's now my wife." I shot back and he nodded.

"I will let you know if I find anything." He said and walked off. I was glad to have peace from him.

"So, you fell in love?" a voice said and I turned to see Stephen. He was smirking at me. We had known each other for years.

"Yes." I admitted.

"I'm glad, fella. She's nice." He said and I nodded.

"I just want to find her." I said and he nodded.

"We will." He reassured me and I was glad for friends at that moment.

Victoria POV

I woke up later that night and felt someone pressed against me. I turned to see Phil sleeping behind me. I quietly got up and went to the bathroom. I was hungry. I slipped out of the room and wandered around until I found the kitchen. I was grabbing a bottle of juice when I shut the door and Phil was standing there. He scared me and I dropped the juice. The glass bottle shattered as it hit the floor; I felt the cold juice on my feet.

"You weren't supposed to leave the room." He growled at me.

"I am hungry." I said and he sighed.

He lifted me like I was feather and put me on the counter. He cleaned up the juice and handed me a tub of ice cream. I didn't want it, but I was starving. He handed me a spoon as I stared to eat.

"Here." I said and put a spoonful in his mouth.

"Shut up and eat it… I know that cookies and cream is your favorite." I said and he smirked.

"I didn't think that you remembered that." He said and I sighed.

"I remember a lot about you… I can't forget you." I admitted.

"Why did you leave?" he asked me.

"Because you weren't who I thought you were, plus I didn't know if you would really hurt me or not." I said and he sighed.

"I told you that I wouldn't." he said as I sat the ice cream to the side.

"How was I supposed to believe you? I never thought that you would kill anyone." I said and he sighed.

"I wasn't going to… I never wanted you to see that side of me." He said and I sighed.

Phil POV

I couldn't believe that I was having this conversation with Victoria. I never thought that I would get the chance.

"Then why kidnap me now?" she asked me.

"Because you deserve someone better than Drew." I said and she laughed.

"Who, you?" she asked me and I smirked.

"No, but I will have to do." I said and she got quiet.

"Phil, I'm married to Drew. You need to let me go." She said and I wasn't happy to hear that.

"No!" I said and she jumped at my outburst.

"Phil…" she was saying and I backhanded her. She gasped and scooted away from me.

"You can't go back to him." I said and dragged her back upstairs.

"No." she said and I threw her over my shoulder as we went upstairs.

"Phil, problems?" John asked me as he walked out of his room.

"Nope." I said and smacked Victoria on the butt. He smirked and nodded as I walked back inside the room.

I threw her on the bed and she tried to move. I straddled her and held her down.

"Stop fighting me." I said and she struggled more.

"VICTORIA!" I said and she stopped in shock. She was looking at me and I couldn't help myself.

I leaned down and captured her lips. She wasn't responding, as I ran my tongue over her bottom lip. She gasped in shock and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She finally started to respond as her hips pressed into mine. She intoxicated me.

**A/N: Please review & check out my other stories. Thanks!**


	16. Changed

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Adult Content- just skip it if it makes you uncomfortable. **

Phil POV

We moved Victoria the next morning. I knocked her out so there wouldn't be any problems. I knew that they were getting close to find her, so we went out of London. I just didn't want Drew to have her because she deserved better.

We had just pulled onto the highway to get to the city when I heard Victoria move. We had been traveling for a few hours and I knew that it would start to wear off soon. She started to struggle more and I sighed. I had her hands tied, eyes covered, and mouth taped shut; she had to be scared.

I pulled her to me and put an arm around her. She started to struggle more.

"Calm down… we are just moving you." I whispered in her eat. I heard her whimper and caressed her cheek.

"You are ok." I whispered and she nodded after a second. I left her leaning against me. I felt bad for scaring her, but I just couldn't take a chance.

We moved her into the room and I told her that I had to run errands. I would be back in a little while. She nodded as I had some food brought to her.

Drew POV

I was sitting in the townhouse when someone knocked on the door. I answered it and it was delivery person. I signed for the package and tore it open. Victoria had been gone for almost a week now. I still had everyone searching for her; Mom and Dad were looking. Mom was worried about her and Dad just wanted her found.

"What is it?" Paul asked me and I shrugged. I opened the note and read it.

"It's a DVD… it's a note to watch it. It's about Victoria." I said and he nodded.

We put it into the DVD player. I had no idea what to expect at this point. I hit play and hoped for the best.

I watched as Victoria's face came onto the screen. I could see that her mouth was taped shut and someone was behind her. I felt my blood boil as I heard a muffled scream while I saw that they were taking turns fucking her. I was pissed and snapped the DVD in half.

"I will give you whatever you want if you find her." I told Paul and he nodded. She didn't deserve this life and it was my fault. I could only imagine what she was going through right now.

Victoria POV

I was sitting on the bed when the door opened. I started to shake when I saw who it was on the other side.

"Please just go away." I said and tried to get away from them.

"No, your precious husband needs to see just exactly what we are doing to keep you occupied." He said in an evil tone.

I tried to escape, but he tied my wrist to the bed post. I knew what was going to happen and didn't want it to happen. I tried to pull my self free from the bed post. He had tied me standing against the bed post. I started to cry as he put the tape over my mouth. I was begging him to stop.

He tore my clothes off and stood behind me.

"Ready, bitch?" he asked me as he placed himself at my entrance. I screamed when he snapped his hips and implaed me onto him. I didn't want him. I felt so used.

I was praying that this would end quickly. I just wanted him to stop and leave me alone.

Phil POV

I got back and I couldn't find anyone. I sighed and went to check on Victoria. I walked into the room and found Victoria being raped. I grabbed the guy and threw him off of her. He tried to get up, but I shot him. He slumped over and I was brought back to the present when I heard a soft sobbing.

I carefully picked up Victoria, untied her hands, and carried her out of the room. I felt so bad now, because that wasn't supposed to happen to her.

"I'm sorry, babe." I whispered as I sat her down. I called John and told him to dispose of who ever I just shot. I didn't care about anyone except for Victoria.

"Go take a bath." I said and she nodded.

"I can't walk… my legs hurt." She whispered after a minute.

"I got it." I said and started the water. I filled it up and then placed her into the bathtub. I told her to yell when she wanted out and I would help her.

"Do you know who you shot?" John asked me when I walked out of the bathroom. I pulled him in the hallway because I didn't want Victoria to hear something to upset her.

"Who?" I asked him.

"Stu Bennett… one of Drew's guys." He said and I nodded.

"Who do you think told me where she was?" I asked John and he nodded.

"Well, he's dead now… so what now?" he asked me.

"We are going to just take her back." I said and he looked at me strange.

"Call Paul, he's Drew's right hand, and tell him we want a deal." I said and John nodded.

I knew when to call it quits.

Paul POV

I was outside when I got a phone call. I was surprised to hear John on the other end. I knew him from a few jobs. He made me a deal to let Drew think that I found Victoria if I made sure they didn't come after them. I was fine with that. I made up an excuse that I had a lead from an informant an left to meet them in Manchester. They were far north of London, but I needed to get Victoria back.

I met John and Victoria slowly climbed out of the BMW he had brought her in. She looked rough and very weak. I picked her up and carried her to the car. I climbed in and left with her. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell Drew I got her back, but the point was I had her now.

**A/N: Please review & check out my other stories. Thanks!**


	17. Free?

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay... I was out of the country. **

Paul POV

I was shocked at Victoria's state… she looked so venerable. I felt so bad. I started the car and headed towards London.

"Can you please stop somewhere tonight?" I heard her ask me in a small voice.

"Victoria… I think that it would be best…" I was saying.

"I want to stop." She said again without any emotion.

"Fine." I said after a few seconds of silence.

"Thank you." She said and we fell back into a horrible silence.

I finally stopped near Sheffield and got a room at a small inn. I thanked the person and helped Victoria to the room. She walked in and sat on the bed.

"I brought some clothes because I didn't know how you were." I sai and motioned to the small duffle sitting on the bed.

"Thanks." She said.

"Do you want to take a bath?" I asked her and she nodded. I handed her the duffle and she disappeared into the bathroom. I was about to call Drew when she stuck her head out.

"Don't call Drew, yet." She said and I sighed. I nodded and she disappeared back into the bathroom. I knew that she was right because I didn't even know what I was going to tell him. I knew that he wouldn't believe that Phil just let her go.

Victoria POV

I was grateful when Paul left me alone to take a bath. I had not idea how I was going to explain Phil just letting me know. I wasn't even sure if I really knew what all had just happened in the last few hours. I was grateful to Phil for saving me and that was the man who I fell in love with before I saw his darker side.

I finally pulled myself out of the now cold water and dried off. I realized that I had bruises everywhere and was very sore from the past few days. I walked out in the sweatpants and t-shirt that Paul had brought me.

"Feel better?" he asked me.

"I think so." I mumbled.

"So, what are you going to tell Drew?" I asked him a few minutes later.

"I don't know… what do you think?" he asked me.

"Tell him that you paid Drew off from the money that you were paying for information about me. Phil accepted it, with the condition that no one came after him or John." I said and he let it sink in.

"So he took $50,000 for you?" Paul asked me and I shrugged.

"You have a better idea?" I asked him.

"No, I guess not." He said and I nodded.

He called Drew and we both slipped into the small beds in the room. I was grateful to have my own bed… I wasn't fond of the male population at the moment. I sighed and waited… I finally heard Paul snoring lightly. I waited a little longer before carefully slipping out of bed. I slipped on the shoes in the duffle and put on a hoodie. I wasn't planning on sticking around after this. I had so many things swirling around in my head after my time with Phil. I knew that if what he told me was true then there was no point in trying to stay around for the remaining two years. I knew that if I left and Phil found me again it might be the lesser of two evils.

I almost got to the door when someone grabbed my waist and put a hand over my mouth. I felt my heart beating out of my chest.

"Calm down… it's just me." Paul said and I struggled.

"You can't leave." He said and pulled me back to the bed.

"Let me go." I begged him.

"No, Victoria, you can't… you need to go back to Drew." He said.

"Why? So he can inherit the family fortune and drop me for someone he doesn't have to be with?" I hissed at him. He sighed and looked at me.

"I am begging you to let me walk out that door." I said and he shook his head no.

"I can't, Tori." He said and I slapped him.

"I told you not to call me that… I like you, Paul, but now I see that you are just another one of Drew's puppets." I said and he sighed. I saw his jaw tighten and his eyes were colder.

"Get back in the bed." He demanded and I looked at him. I could tell that neither of us was going to give up our position. He finally threw me on the bed and held me there.

"We will leave in the morning." He said and I struggled before giving up. I fell asleep sometime in the night. I was plagued with nightmares and Paul kept waking me up to calm me down. I was glad that it was mostly sleepless night for him as well.

Drew POV

I was relieved when I saw Paul pull up. I rushed outside with Mom and Dad to see Victoria. She looked thinner and sad. I carefully wrapped her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so glad you are safe." I whispered as she hugged me.

Mom and Dad hugged her and I carried her inside. I took her to our room and the doctor came to check her out. I left to give them space so she could have privacy while everything was checked out.

I spoke to Mom, who was really glad to have her, and was going to sit with her while I went to take care of things. I wasn't sure if the story of how Paul got her back added up. I knew that Dad was going to make some calls the other day, but I wanted to know if he was the real reason they gave her back. I still had flashes of the video that was sent to me. I didn't think they were going to give her up that easily if they were content with raping her. I walked downstairs and found Paul talking to Stephen.

"Can we have a word?" I asked him as we walked into the study. He nodded and followed me.

"How did you find her?" I asked him.

"John Cena called me for Phil and told me that if I paid him a certain amount and not come after him then I could have Victoria back. I think something spooked them to giving her up." He said and I wanted to believe it, but I couldn't for some reason.

"I don't believe you." I said as I pulled out my gun and hit him in the face with it. He crumpled and I had Stephen help me tie him to a chair. I was going to get the truth no matter what the cost. I wanted to make sure this wasn't going to happen again.

**A/N: Please review & check out my other stories. Thanks!**


	18. Jealousy

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Victoria POV

I woke up later and didn't feel as stiff. I was grateful for that I knew that the doctor had given me something in those shots. I cleaned up, put on fresh clothes, and went downstairs. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen. I didn't see Drew or Paul.

"Feeling better?" a deep voice asked me. I turned to see Stephen behind me.

"I guess… have you seen Drew?" I asked him.

"He's downstairs taking care of something." He said and I nodded. He wasn't going to give me more information.

"Ok… where's Paul?" I asked him.

"Downstairs." He said with a shrug.

"Fine, I'm going downstairs." I said and he nodded.

"It's not ah good idea." He said and I nodded.

"Well, I think it's a good idea." I said and started towards the door. He put a hand out in front of me.

"Stephen, I have been through hell lately, and I'm sure I'm still there. Get you out of my way or see how it feels to be in hell." I warned him. He was surprised at my answer and sighed.

"Ah will go with you." He said and I smiled.

"Finally, a good suggestion." I said and he nodded.

Drew POV

I was standing in front of Paul, who was tied to a chair, in the basement. I didn't believe anything he was telling me and it sounded like he could have been in it with Phil to kidnap Victoria. I honestly didn't know whom to believe.

"Did you know where Victoria was before the other day?" I asked him.

"No, what is wrong with you?" he asked me and I hit him again across the face with my brass knuckles.

"I don't believe you… I know that it was an inside job. I know that they didn't just give Victoria back. I'm not stupid." I screamed at him.

"It wasn't me!" he said and I hit him again. I watched as the blood trickle down his face and he groaned in pain.

"I thought that you would crack by now." I said and hit him again. He still didn't tell me anything. I sighed and pulled off my bloody shirt. I threw it into the corner and sighed.

"Paul, this will be easier if you just tell me what really happened… did you tell Phil where to find Victoria?" I asked him again.

"No." he gurgled from the blood coming out of his mouth. I sighed and got ready to hit him again.

"Stu told Phil." A voice said and I turned to see Victoria with Stephen.

"Don't lie to me." I said to her.

"I'm not… it was Stu. He was the one who told Phil where I was, he was the one who raped me, and he was the one that Phil shot to save me." She said and I didn't like hearing that Phil saved her.

I watched as she picked up a knife and walked behind Paul. She cut him free and he slumped forward. Stephen pulled him upstairs leaving the two of us alone.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her.

"Because beating up the one person who has protected you, stood by you, and helped you all your life isn't going to solve this." She said and I hated it. I knew that she was right.

"What do you want?" I asked her as I threw the brass knuckles into a sink.

"To have life go back to normal." She said and I sighed.

I started to wash my hands, but I was so frustrated. I finally got it done and looked at Victoria.

"What do you want?" I finally asked her.

"I already told you, but you didn't listen like normal." She said and turned to walk away. I reached out and stopped her.

"No, wait, I'm sorry… I hated that you were taken, I hated that I couldn't protect you more, and I'm sorry… for everything." I said. She looked at me and sighed.

"Me too, Drew." She said and walked upstairs.

Victoria POV

I walked into Paul's room. The doctor was stitching up his face. I sat down and took his hand. He squeezed it gently and I knew that he knew who it was.

"Don't let him move a lot, keep it covered, don't get it wet, and ice it." He said. I nodded and he handed me a bottle of painkillers. I sat them down and picked up a small ice pack.

"Lay still." I said as Paul turned over. He stilled and I gently pressed the ice pack on his face.

"Did he hurt you?" he whispered a few minutes later.

"No worse than he already has…" I admitted and Paul squeezed my hand.

Drew POV

I watched as Victoria took care of Paul. I had to admit that I felt a pang of jealousy. I wanted her to look over me like that, but instead I just kept driving her away. I sighed and walked to my study. I went in and locked the door. I sat down and hit auto dial on speakerphone.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"It's Drew." I said and he chuckled.

"I take it everything didn't go as planned." He said and I sighed.

"You tell me? You shot Drew." I said.

"No, Phil did… I just got rid of the body." He said and I nodded.

"What went wrong, John? I had it set up to where when Victoria came back she would want me." I said.

"I know, but Phil still loves her… he told me to just give her back to you." He said and I nodded. I knew that Phil had a soft spot, but I had no idea that it was her. I knew that would be information that I need to hold onto for later.

"I think your real problem is Paul." He said after a moment of silence.

"Why him?" I asked him.

"I'm pretty sure she likes him." He said and I felt anger in me. I knew that I had forced her to be with me, but I didn't think that she was stupid enough to fall for someone other than me.

"Don't jump to conclusions, but after tailing her for you… I would keep an eye on them." He said and I nodded.

"Does Phil have any idea you are working for me?" I asked him.

"Nope." He said and I smirked.

"Good, I will call you when I need you." I said and hung up. Would Victoria really leave me for someone like Paul?

**A/N: Please review & check out my other stories. Thanks!**


	19. Tired

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay... I'm going through some health problems so my updates my a little longer in between chapters.**

Victoria POV

I woke up that night and I couldn't sleep. I really didn't like sleeping because I was having nightmares of Stu raping me. I looked over and Drew was asleep; he actually looked nice when he slept.

I finally crept out of bed and went downstairs. I was going into the kitchen when I found Stephen nursing a beer. He gave me a small smile as he handed me one.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded.

"Can't sleep or don't want to?" he asked me.

"Both, you?" I asked him.

"Can't." he said and I nodded.

"It seems we always meet like this." I told him and he chuckled.

"Nothing wrong with that, lass." He said and I smiled.

"I'm glad you're back." He said and I nodded as I took a swig of beer.

"You may be the only one." I mumbled and he sighed.

"He really did miss you." He said and I nodded.

"He's got a great way of showing it." I said and he looked at me.

"Lass, I don't agree with how he treats yeh at time, but Ah do know that there is something between you two that is good." He said and I smirked.

"If you disagree so much then why not say anything?" I asked him.

"Ah won't do that… it's yer marriage." He said and I nodded.

"Even Phil stood up for some things no matter the situation." I said and turned to leave.

"Ah will stand up," he was saying, but I held up my hand to stop him.

"Good night… thanks for the beer." I said and walked upstairs.

I stopped and looked in on Paul. I was walking out when Drew came up to me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Do yeh love him?" he asked me. I laughed at the answer.

"No, Drew, and I haven't screwed him either." I said and walked past him. I knew that he would be right after me.

"I didn't ask you that." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"No, but you wanted to… I am faithful to you, but I am not sure where you stand." I said and he furrowed his brow at my response.

"Victoria…" he was saying, but I stopped him.

"Drew, I'm tired… I have a year and a half left." I said and lay down.

"I can't let you be unhappy." He said and I nodded as he lay down. I didn't take him at his word or care for it anymore. I almost missed Phil.

Drew POV

I woke up the next morning and Victoria was still asleep. I watched her and almost regretted ever making her this deal. I knew that she didn't deserve it. I sighed and went to work on some stuff. I needed to get stuff finished up and I wanted to take her somewhere tonight.

I got done and looked outside. I saw Victoria and Paul talking; I knew that they were close. I had to believe her when she told me that she hadn't slept with him. I just wasn't sure if I liked how close they were. I had to accept that part of that was my fault.

I was almost done working when I heard some commotion downstairs. I walked out and looked over the railing to see Paul, Stephen, and Victoria talking to Heath. He wasn't happy and I didn't remember that he was going to stop by today.

I started downstairs when he pushed past Paul and Stephen. I saw him stop at Victoria. She didn't look scared, and she probably wouldn't be anymore after what all had happened recently. I was on the last step when I saw him backhand her because she wouldn't tell him where I was at; I flew across the room at him.

I slammed his head into the wall and he gasped in shock.

"You will never come near my wife again." I told him as I squeezed my hand tighter around his neck. I was so mad, but I softened when I felt a small hand on my arm.

"He's not worth it." She whispered and I looked at her. She had sad eyes, and I knew that she was tired of seeing it.

"Ok." I said and let him go. Stephen grabbed him and threw him outside.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up and go to eat." I said and she nodded.

Victoria POV

We left a little while after everything had calmed down. I was tired of all this drama; it was starting to wear on me.

"What is it?" Drew asked me as we headed into another part of London.

"I'm tired, Drew… of everything." I admitted and he reached over to give my leg a gentle squeeze.

"I know and believe me, love, I never thought it would be like this." He said and I nodded.

"Let's go away… just the two of us." He said and I looked at him strange.

"I thought that is what this was." I said and he shrugged.

"You want to just go somewhere?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Why not?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

We spent the next few hours driving somewhere. I didn't really care because I figured I had already been through the worst of everything.

Drew POV

I stopped the car and looked over at Victoria. She was asleep and looked beautiful. I smiled as I shook her gently.

"Where are we?" she asked me sleepily.

"Paris." I said and she sat straight up.

"Huh?" she asked me.

"Come on." I said and got out of the car. I opened her door and helped her out. She smiled as she saw the Eiffel Tower lit up at night. I held her hand as we walked up to the tower. We took the elevator to the top and looked out over the city.

"It's beautiful." She said and I smiled; I could tell that she was happy.

"I don't think it compares to you." I admitted and she looked at me.

"Do you actually mean that?" she asked me and I chuckled. I brushed a small kiss over her knuckles and nodded.

"I do… I never realized just how strong of a person you were until this last week. You are amazing, tough, and know exactly what you want." I said and she nodded.

"I am sorry that it took me this long, this many bad things happen, and what you have been through is horrible." I said and she sighed. I knew that she didn't want to cry.

"I think I'm in love with you, Victoria." I said and I was unsure if I wanted to see her reaction. I didn't want to face rejection.

**A/N: Please review & check out my other stories. Thanks!**


	20. Exs

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay... I'm going through some health problems so my updates my a little longer in between chapters.**

Victoria POV

I was surprised that Drew had told me that he loved me. I honestly didn't expect to hear that from him… especially not now.

"Drew, I know that there is something inside of you that I love, but I need to you show me that it's worth loving. I definitely feel something for you and I hope to fall in love with you. I just need you to show me that these years aren't going to be filled with fighting and hate." I said and he finally met my gaze.

"I can't promise you that it will be smooth, because I know that it won't, but I can't promise you that I will do everything to make it good for you." He said and I smiled.

"That's a good start." I said and he smiled at me as he kissed me.

We found a small café and had a late dinner. I was having fun with him and I hoped that he kept his promise this time.

Anne POV

Drew and Victoria looked happier once they had gotten back from Paris. I was upset when she was taken, but I was glad that everything was going smoothly now. John was working with Drew on taking over more of the business. I knew that Stephen was helping out and the rest of the guys were fine. Paul and Victoria had become better friends, and I was glad for this. I also knew that she had become better friends with Alberto's wife.

We had arrived at a restaurant for lunch. I wanted to spend time with her and got shopping. I had grown to really like Victoria.

"Is everything ok with you and Drew?" I asked her as we picked at our food.

"Yes, we are fine." She said and I nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that… I can tell he's glad that everything turned out all right. He was very distraught about you being gone." I said and she smiled.

"I am glad that he got me back." She said and I nodded.

We left and went to a store to shop for shoes and anything else we liked. Victoria was trying on a dress when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I was shocked to see Taryn standing there.

"Hi Anne." She said and I forced myself to smile.

"Taryn, how are you?" I asked her. She was Drew's first wife and I didn't care for her at all.

We were talking when Victoria came out of the dressing room.

"You must be Victoria." Taryn said and Victoria nodded.

"Nice to meet you?" she asked her.

"Taryn." She finished and Victoria nodded.

"Well, we must be going, see you around dear." I said and she waved bye to us. I pulled Victoria out of the store and she was looking at me like I was crazy.

"That was Drew's ex-wife." I said and she nodded.

"Good to know." She said as we got into the car and headed back to the house.

Paul POV

Victoria was dropped off and she smiled at me as she walked inside. She was looking around.

"He and Stephen are out. We are meeting them for dinner." I said and she nodded.

"What time?" she asked me.

"Couple of hours." I said and she nodded.

"Time for a movie?" she asked me.

"Sure… let's go." I said and smiled as we finally agreed on Sherlock Holmes. We were sitting there watching it when we heard voices. We both sat up as Drew and Stephen walked into the room.

"I thought we were meeting you." She said and Drew had a hard look on his face.

"We canceled." He said and she nodded. I could tell that he was pissed about something so I'm glad she didn't press it. I was hoping that she had learned that. Drew stomped off upstairs and we both looked at Stephen.

"Taryn is back." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I met her today." Victoria said and we both looked at her surprised.

"You what?" Drew said as he walked back into the room.

"I… um... met her earlier." She said and he grabbed her by the upper arm.

"Drew, she didn't know." Stephen said and he glared at him.

"What?" Victoria asked him.

"She's not supposed to be here or around my family." He said and she nodded.

"I'm sorry." She said and he sighed.

"Let's just get something delivered." She said and he nodded. He kissed her forehead before letting her go. I was surprised that he didn't lose his temper.

Victoria POV

The next few days were going good. I knew that Drew didn't like that Taryn was in town, but there wasn't much he could do about it. We were going to hang out at the pub that his family owned and I was glad to be doing something different.

A soccer game was on so all the guys were watching it. I was sitting with Michelle. I was glad to have another girls to talk to about stuff. We were over in the corner sipping on beer when I spotted a familiar blonde walking up to Drew.

"Is ex is here." I said and Michelle followed my glare.

"What's she doing?" she asked me as Taryn started to lean on Drew.

"Excuse me." I said and got up. I admit I had a few beers, but I would have done this regardless.

I walked up to them and Drew was trying to push her off. I grabbed her and turned her to face me.

"Stay away from me husband, bitch." I said and she swung and me. I slammed her head into the table. She groaned and fell over.

"Get up!" I screamed at her and she managed to get to her feet. She tackled me to the floor, but I got the upper hand. I was beating the crap out of her when she finally screamed that she would go away. She walked out and I turned around. I smirked when everyone was applauding me. I took a sarcastic bow as Stephen handed me a beer.

Drew pulled me to him and kissed me. I winced because I had a busted lip, but I didn't care.

"Thanks, babe." He said and I smiled.

"I just didn't want to see another woman hanging on my husband." I said as he kissed me again.

**A/N: Please review & check out my other stories. Thanks!**


	21. Looking Back

**A/N: I only own the OC**

**Thanks for the reviews! I hoped that you enjoyed the story and thank you for all the reviews! **

Drew POV

I looked over and smiled at Victoria. I couldn't believe that we had made it two years, but that was years ago. We were sitting in Florida, watching our 2 kids swimming in the pool, and enjoying the summer breeze.

"Did you think we would ever be here?" I asked her as I kissed the back of her hand. She laughed at the question.

"Did you?" she asked me and I smirked. I knew exactly what she was asking.

"Never." I admitted.

We had a rocky first two years, but by the time that the set date had come we both knew that we couldn't live without each other. Victoria became the person that I most trusted and loved in this world. We had dealt with many problems together in the first two years.

I never thought that a girl whom I didn't care for, black mailed into marrying me, and treated like crap before realizing that she was my life line in the world. She had brought my closer to my parents, given me a new outlook on life, and beautiful children. I was grateful for those two years and grateful for so much more.

.

**A/N: Check out my other stories. Thanks!**


End file.
